<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't fuck with Back to the Future by drowningskylines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939292">Don't fuck with Back to the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningskylines/pseuds/drowningskylines'>drowningskylines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bottom Gerard Way, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, implied exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningskylines/pseuds/drowningskylines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanna kiss you.” Frank blurted out, not even thinking about the words that just came out of his mouth, earning a surprised look from Gerard before the other man’s eyes softened and nothing but pure love was noticeable in his gaze.<br/>Gerard slightly raised a brow, his look suddenly becoming challenging as he turned around so he was facing Frank once again, hips straddling the shorter man’s waist.</p><p>“Do it then.” </p><p>TDLR; Frank and Gerard are out on a movie night and things get heated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't fuck with Back to the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written fan fiction before, I'm used to roleplaying but this is my first time writing a fic! I'm doing this for my best friend, it's their birthday today and they have been eager to read this so I'm finally completing and posting it! I hope you all enjoy, and most importantly, happy birthday Rina. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You better not fucking fall asleep on me.”</p><p>Gerard scoffed as soon as the few words left his boyfriend’s lips, a grin appearing on his own, mostly out of amusement but also from the immense joy he felt at the moment; realization just came to him that this moment was truly everything he had ever wished for.</p><p>It hadn’t always been this way, him and Frank used to absolutely loathe each other, to the point where it almost got physical once— but truly, the hatred Gerard used to have for the younger man was mostly his own way of exteriorizing the feelings he had grown for his now-boyfriend, who happened to be insanely attractive, which made Gerard feel stupid; he was so attracted to a man he hated so much. Thankfully, things weren’t like this anymore.</p><p>“What if I do, hm? You’re comfy as fuck. You better let me fall asleep on you actually.” Gerard spoke in a teasing tone, turning his head to glare at his boyfriend with a challenging look, smirk still on his lips.</p><p>A long sigh followed, released by Frank, before the shorter rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head. “Whatever, you’re just annoying, you just love to piss me off.” He returned the smirk, before leaning in, catching Gerard’s lips with his own for a brief amount of time before the other could reply to his words, and leaning back against his seat.</p><p>Frank smiled warmly, pouring every ounce of love he had into that small movement of his lips, tightening the gentle grip he had on Gerard’s waist as the other male was sat in his lap.</p><p>“Can’t say no to you.” Frank added with a light laugh.</p><p>Gerard giggled once again, unable to help himself, it was hard to resist when Frank was <em>literally<em> looking at him like he was the prettiest fucking boy in the world, leaning in to peck Frank’s lips one more time before turning around to rest his back on the other’s chest, letting Frank’s arms sit around his waist, relishing in the warmth of the bodies pressed against each other. He focused back on the movie which they had been watching for about half an hour, in the shitty drive in of their shitty hometown inside of Frank’s dad’s shitty old car.</em></em></p><p>It had its charm in a way, it reminded Gerard of the many times he would sneak out at night to see Frank and do the dumb shit teenagers did to feel some sort of freedom, it felt <em>good<em>. Being an adult was far too exhausting, and sometimes Gerard liked to remind himself that he had been a stupid teenager, and sometimes the stupid teenager inside of him took over the responsible college student who had so many things to worry about. Summer was always a time for remembrance. Remembrance of his lost youth and memories he made every summer.</em></em></p><p>“I still can’t believe you insisted on watching this movie though. Seriously, Back to the Future? C’mon Frankie.”</p><p>“If you disrespect Back to the Future one more time, I’m kicking you out of my car.”</p><p>“It’s not even your car dummy.” </p><p>“Well… You have a point but I’m still responsible for it tonight and I say don’t fuck with Back to the Future or else…”</p><p>“Or else what?” Gerard turned around once again, that stupid little smirk reappearing on his lips, a brow raising in interrogation. </p><p>“Are you even listening? Or else I’m kicking you out of my car! Not everything I say is sexual Gerard.”</p><p>Gerard burst out laughing, moving on Frank’s lap so he could look at him better. “What makes you think I was thinking of anything with a sexual connotation? And you’re saying not everything you say is sexual huh? Kinda ironic.” </p><p>“Oh, shut up, got it pretty boy, you love to be right, I’ll let you win ‘cause you’ll probably explode if I don’t let you think that you’re right.”</p><p>Gerard smiled and turned around again, going back to his original position to focus on the movie, while Frank exhaled and leaned his chin on Gerard’s shoulder. </p><p>About half an hour passed again, without any of them saying a word, both of them were too concentrated on the movie to talk, besides a few comments on the movie, usually followed by a nod or little laugh from the other.</p><p>“I wanna kiss you.” Frank blurted out, not even thinking about the words that just came out of his mouth, earning a surprised look from Gerard before the other man’s eyes softened and nothing but pure love was noticeable in his gaze. </p><p>Gerard slightly raised a brow, his look suddenly becoming challenging as he turned around so he was facing Frank once again, hips straddling the shorter man’s waist. </p><p>“Do it then.” He smiled softly, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes and losing himself in the contemplation of these eyes that were looking back at him with burning passion.</p><p>Frank always looked so… passionate whenever he looked at Gerard. In moments of self-doubt, the older always tried to remind himself of the way Frank looked at him, it was so obvious that he was madly in love with him and Gerard held the same amount of love back for his beloved boyfriend.</p><p>It took Frank about a minute to move his head forward and bring it closer to Gerard’s, his right hand moving to go behind the redhead’s back while the other one went to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. He ran his thumb over the soft, smooth skin, letting his eyes trail all over Gerard’s face as he contemplated all the little imperfections that made Gerard absolutely perfect in Frank’s eyes.</p><p>None of them said a word, or even dared rushing this moment, it was rare for them to actually have the time to be cheesy and romantic and clearly being too needy would absolutely ruin this. Both of them were breathing heavily, Gerard soon allowing himself to run his hands over Frank’s body, touch his arms, his torso, his neck…</p><p>Frank was still busy looking at Gerard, but his lips kept getting dangerously close to Gerard’s, whilst he slipped his hand under the other’s shirt to rest it on his waist, liking the warmth of his skin against his own, the other hand moving from the older man’s cheek to his hair, which Frank gently stroked.</p><p>Frank parted his lips, but only to mouth a few words that Gerard understood right away, and tinted his cheeks with a light shade of red. </p><p>“I love you too.” He whispered in response, and that was all it took for Frank to lean in and finally connect their lips, making his lover absolutely melt into the kiss.</p><p>Frank closed his eyes, holding onto Gerard, and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s as gently as he could, wrapping his arms around him affectionately while kissing him with all the kindness, love and care in the world. Both of them felt in heaven, lips against lips, pouring every ounce of themselves into this kiss. This night would definitely be one they would remember.</p><p>After about a minute, Gerard allowed himself to part his lips a little more, letting his tongue slip past the other’s lips, shyly but unashamedly trying to deepen the kiss but not wanting to do anything without Frank’s permission; the shorter seemed to get the hint and parted his own lips to allow Gerard’s tongue to slip inside of his mouth. </p><p>Frank placed both of his hands on Gerard’s waist, gripping his shirt, tugging on it while he affectionately pressed his lips against Gerard’s. He pulled away for a second, earning a whimper from his lover and looked at him with a smile, licking his lips. The taste of Gerard’s lips was intoxicating.</p><p>“You’re pretty.” </p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes and moved on the shorter man’s lap, protesting, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m trying to make out with you and all you have to say is <em>this<em>?”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What, you don’t want me to call you pretty? That’s new.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“<em>Of course<em> I do but I want your lips right now.” Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance before turning around, back to his original position, crossing his arms. “Better make up for it later.” He grumbled, pushing his back against Frank’s chest.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh yeah? Or else what?” Frank cocked his eyebrow, pushing his head forward to rest his chin on Gerard’s shoulder, giggling at the sight of the small pout that appeared on the redhead’s face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Just shut up and let me focus on the movie.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A laugh escaped Frank’s lips, out of amusement for the situation, before he shook his head slightly and rested it back against his seat. Gerard could never stay ‘mad’ at him for too long, so he wasn’t worried about what the outcome would be. He enjoyed teasing him anyway, and probably wouldn’t be able to go a day without teasing his boyfriend; watching him pretend to be pissed was too enjoyable.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Another half hour passed again, but this time Frank was a lot more focused on Gerard than the movie. The other man didn’t seem too reactive to the dark-haired’s attempts to catch his attention, but he obviously did it all on purpose. Every time Frank would wrap his arms around his waist and rub his hands over his chest, Gerard would let out a sigh and shift on the other’s lap a little, trying to fake annoyance, refusing to return the affectionate touches. It was all a game, and both of them were having fun playing it. It just a matter of finding out who would give up first.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You know, you should try to keep your hands to yourself someday.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank raised his eyebrows, grinning before passing his tongue over his lips. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay, fine.” The tattooed man cleared his throat, letting his arms fall down and rest on their side, keeping his eyes on the screen, in front of the car, totally unfazed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at his lover with confusion. Frank never gave up. This was unusual. “Fine? You’re just gonna stop because I told you to?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I mean you just told me to keep my hands to myself. That’s what I’m doing sweetheart. Have you changed your mind or what?” Frank looked at Gerard with challenging eyes, biting his own lip slightly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard stayed silent for a few seconds, before turning his head and concentrating on the movie instead Trying to understand the way Frank's mind worked was useless anyway. “Mmh.” He mumbled, crossing his arms. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two of them stayed still, both getting back into the movie, but not for too long this time. Frank rested his left hand on Gerard’s thigh, letting out a soft sigh, waiting for some kind of reaction from his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard didn’t bat an eye, staying entirely focused on the movie, but his whole body had tensed up. He knew exactly what Frank was doing, and it probably wouldn’t be too long until the older man gave in.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank raised his other hand, dragging his fingers over Gerard’s chest, feeling it rise and fall under his hand, his own breathing getting a little louder. He brought his chin back on Gerard’s shoulder, turning his head a little, staying just a few inches away from the older man’s neck, breathing hotly against his skin. It was extremely gratifying to watch Gerard stay quiet as he shivered and became less and less tensed up, his body slowly letting itself fall under Frank’s charm. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The tattooed man shifted his left hand very, <em>very<em> slowly, starting above Gerard’s knee, until it was right in between his thighs. He kept a painfully slow speed, rubbing the palm of his hand on his boyfriend’s inner thigh, which earned him a whimper from the other’s lips. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank slowly pushed his right hand under Gerard’s shirt, relishing in the feeling of the man’s warm skin, running it all over his chest. Feeling Gerard’s skin on his hand was exciting, arousing even, and the way his heart was beating increasingly fast brought a smirk onto the younger man’s lips. The redhead’s thighs were trembling and twitching under Frank’s touch whilst his hand got dangerously close to the redhead’s crotch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I hate you.” Gerard muttered, pouting, moving his thighs apart, his breathing getting heavier. All he wanted was for the shorter male to touch him, <em>actually<em> touch him, but he knew Frank was only playing with him, he wouldn’t give him what he wanted unless he said it. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, do you really? Is that why your legs are spread right now?” Frank teased, still breathing loudly against Gerard’s skin which sent shivers down the taller’s spine. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Soon Gerard could feel tingles of arousal spark in his stomach, and it got even worse when Frank stopped his hand near one of his nipples, which he started circling with his thumb. Gerard hummed quietly, letting his head fall down a little, his hair hanging in his face as he bit his own lip harshly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>So many things were going through his mind, but mainly the irrepressible urge to get some kind of friction on his crotch. Frank’s hand was still there, so close yet so far from his growing bulge, and the thumb rubbing his nipple wasn’t helping either. It became <em>too much<em> when Frank suddenly connected his lips to the older’s neck, immediately sucking on it, trailing his tongue over the skin and biting it gently. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck.” Gerard let out in a whisper, tilting his head to the side to allow his boyfriend to have full access to his neck, the kisses only getting sloppier. It didn’t take long for Frank to cover Gerard’s neck in red marks and hickeys, while his hand brushed between the man's thighs, tracing circles over the black skinny jeans that covered his skin. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Frank, I… Please…” He breathed out, eyes closed, lips bitten as he let his head rest back against Frank's, wrapping his hand around his lover’s tattooed wrist, attempting to push his hand towards his crotch but it was useless despite the firm grip he had on Frank’s hand. His hand wouldn’t move. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Please <em>what<em>? Use your words.” Frank spoke in a totally neutral tone, as if they were having the most conversation right now and he wasn’t working the other man up and driving him insane. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Please… I need… Need you so bad.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What do you need exactly hm? C’mon sweetheart, make an effort for me.” Frank had a large smirk on his face, and it kept growing wider. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes, which seemed agonizingly long for Gerard. He took deep breaths, absolutely melting under Frank’s hands and lips. “Touch me, please.” Gerard ended up saying, taking deep breaths, punctuating them by occasional whimpers which he tried his best to suppress. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You want that? You want me to touch you? Why do you think I should do that?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard’s lips parted slightly, and his cheeks took a light shade of red from the embarrassment he felt. He was already so desperate, and Frank was only touching his thigh, chest and neck. He hated the way Frank could get him going so quickly, and somehow managed to make him do everything he wanted. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Frank please I promise I’ll be g-” The redhead got interrupted when he felt strong hands on his waist, making him turn around. He opened his eyes and bit his lip at the sight of Frank; he was just so attractive and the way he was looking back at him made him even hotter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard licked his lips, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck, trying to collect himself now that Frank’s hands weren’t on his body anymore, shuddering from the air hitting the wet skin on his neck. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You always act tough and everything but I know you’re just as needy as I am.” The older man raised his brows, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair, playing with the soft, dark locks, shifting a little so his chest was practically pressed against Frank’s. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can’t help it, how am I supposed to not be needy when you’re in my lap looking like that?” Frank shrugged, letting out a quiet but amused giggle, placing his hands on either side of Gerard’s waist, under the soft fabric of his shirt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard buried his face in the other’s neck, nuzzling it softly as he pushed himself down began to slowly rock his hips, grinding down on Frank as short breaths left his mouth. He could feel Frank’s hard-on rub right against his own, and he had to try his hardest to not moan. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank pushed his hips up in return, licking his lips, his whole body burning to be closer to Gerard, hands itching for his lover’s skin. Gerard naked was always the most delightful sight in the world, he didn’t know how long he would last without feeling the nerve-racking urge to tear all of his boyfriend’s clothes apart. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“When we get back home, I’m going to do so many things to you.” Frank inhaled loudly, whispering into Gerard’s ear, tugging on his shirt. He wanted it off, <em>now<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah? What are you gonna do?” Gerard gripped Frank’s hair a little tighter, pushing his hips down, moaning a little louder from the friction he got on his crotch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Gonna make you take all your clothes off and lie down on my bed so I can look at you. Run my hands over your body. Tell you how pretty you are…” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mmh, I love it when you call me pretty.” Gerard mumbled against the dark-haired’s neck, slowly trailing one of his hands down, letting it run down Frank’s chest, until he was stopped dead in his tracks by Frank’s hand around his wrist once he had reached the younger man’s crotch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me.” Frank cupped the side of Gerard’s face with his free hand, making him look at him, gazing into his lover’s eyes. His voice was deep and filled with lust, it was obvious that he was very turned on and very much enjoying what the two of them were doing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“But- Just let me-”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No.” Frank interrupted, his voice stern and firm, making Gerard gulp and look down. “However, you can do something else for me, yeah? You promised to be good, remember?” His voice took a much gentler tone, before he softly ran his thumb across the redhead’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard quickly looked back up with pleading eyes, ready to do anything Frank asked him to do. “Yes, yes I'll be good for you I promise.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Touch yourself.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard’s jaw dropped; it took him a couple of seconds to process what the man under him had said. Frank wanted him to… touch himself? Mutual masturbation wasn’t something they had done before, and Frank usually liked to be in charge of everything regarding Gerard’s pleasure. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But on second thought, it didn’t seem too bad. It seemed fucking amazing, actually. The idea of pleasuring himself under Frank’s lustful and possessive eyes sounded unbelievably hot to Gerard, so it wasn’t too long until he moved his hand from Frank’s chest to his own, licking his lips as he unbuttoned his jeans. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re so dirty-minded. Wanting to watch me get off… Sounds like something only a creep would do.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard raised his brows, taking his time to pull down his zipper, making eye contact with Frank the whole time. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Maybe, but you love it. You love having all my attention, don’t you Gerard?” Frank cocked one of his eyebrows. “So, back to what I was saying. Gonna take great care of you when we get back home. Make you get on your knees for me. You’d like that?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard nodded eagerly, lips parted, panting whilst he pushed his hand down his pants, getting a hold of Frank’s shirt with his other hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll make sure you don’t ever look away from me while I ruin you, only I get to decide when you stop, or when you can catch your breath. You’re mine, you know that, right?” Frank cupped the side of Gerard’s face, grabbing his jaw gently, moving his thumb from the redhead’s cheek to his lips. He pulled on the other’s lower lip, eyes constantly flicking up and down, going from Gerard’s hard-on to his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m yours.” Gerard replied in a breathy voice, waiting a few more seconds before beginning to palm himself through his boxers, closing his eyes, moaning a little louder than intended.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Shh baby c’mon, you don’t want people around us to know what we’re doing, right? Stay quiet.” And with that Frank pushed two of his fingers inside of the redhead’s mouth, pulling them out a few seconds later to wipe some of the spit his fingers had collected onto Gerard’s lips and chin before shoving them back in his mouth. Gerard immediately began to suck on the man’s fingers, bobbing his head slowly, twirling his tongue around the digits while making sure to make eye contact with Frank while he tried his best to make Frank imagine he was sucking on something else than his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The older man was a full mess at this point, his legs and cock twitching roughly under his jeans, hips squirming, trying to keep up with the way Frank was shoving his fingers down his throat, restricting his breath and making him gag while he wrapped his hand around his cock, sliding his fingers down. He tried to relax his throat, but it became hard when muffled moans and whines left his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was hard for Gerard to even process the amount of pleasure he was in at the moment, but he could at least notice the way Frank was looking at him. The dark-haired was breathing loudly, panting even, shoving one more finger into the submissive’s mouth, pushing his digits deep into Gerard’s warm, wet mouth. He was rock hard, aching to stroke himself, but for now he was too busy enjoying the show. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard was still jerking himself off, moving his hand at a medium speed, not wanting to go too fast and finish in just a few minutes. He flicked his thumb over his tip, still avidly bobbing his head up and down his boyfriend’s fingers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot, I’m gonna have to fuck that pretty mouth of yours when we get back home.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard moaned at those words, pushing his hips against Frank’s, but suddenly whined and whimpered when Frank pulled his fingers out of his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak but was stopped when the same fingers that were in his mouth a few seconds ago ended up around his neck, pressuring his throat, restricting his breath but in another manner this time. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard slowed down the pace of his hand around his cock and brought his free hand up to weakly place it over Frank’s. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your collar should be there instead of my hand.” Frank licked his lips, tightening his grip on Gerard’s throat, squeezing it harshly before releasing the pressure around the redhead’s neck to allow him to breathe, just for a few seconds, enough for Gerard’s to exhaled and inhale deeply. The taller let out choked out moans, precum leaking abundantly from his tip. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Everything felt amazing. The burning sensation of Frank’s fingers around his neck, the spit he had spread over his skin, the way he was controlling his breath and of course the pure passion and lust he could see in Frank’s eyes. Frank loved inflicting pain, both of them knew it, and it was particularly hot for Gerard to see Frank go from his soft boyfriend to a dominant controlling figure who made his knees go weak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Keep the little show going love.” Frank's eyes flicked down to Gerard’s crotch, while he was still working on pressuring the sides of the other’s neck, occasionally letting him catch his breath. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He slowly unwrapped his hand from Gerard’s neck a few minutes later; he would definitely have strangulation marks in the morning. Frank was looking forward to seeing that. He briefly put his fingers back inside of the older man’s mouth, soaking them with spit once again, biting his lip at how reactive Gerard was and how he instantly sucked on his fingers without any hesitation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He carefully removed his fingers from the man’s mouth, his cock twitching at the sight of the spit connecting his fingers and Gerard’s mouth. It was all so hot, Frank felt like his entire being was on fire from just watching Gerard get off. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He unbuttoned his own pants with one hand, trailing the other down his own body, slipping it under his boxers to wrap his wet and sticky fingers around his cock. He couldn’t remember when was the last time his own touch had felt so <em>good<em>. He gasped, shifting under Gerard so he could pull his pants down a little and stroke himself with ease, giving his throbbing cock a squeeze.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re gonna drive me insane one of these days Frank.” Gerard managed to mutter, gulping through a moan, his entire body slicked with sweat, hair hanging in his face, hickeys covering his neck and lips red from biting them constantly. Frank almost wanted to stop and take a photo of him, right there and right now. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re the one driving me insane, Gee.” Frank smirked, thrusting his hips up, squirming underneath Gerard. His breathing got heavier as he started speeding up his hand movements, not really trying to hold back his moans but instead letting them slip through his lips and fill the atmosphere with desire and need. He couldn't give a single fuck about the fact that the drive-in was a <em>public place<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Both of them moved their hands even faster as Frank leant in to press his lips against Gerard’s, pushing his tongue against the other’s, moving it in his mouth. He closed his eyes, all his attention brought on how good it felt to kiss Gerard, how good it felt to know he was jerking off, and how good it felt to jerk himself off. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank tried to push his hips up but groaned in disappointment when he didn’t meet Gerard’s hips. The latter understood right away and shifted, allowing Frank to buck his hips up with a rather loud moan. The pleasure he got from the friction felt amazing and he couldn’t get enough of it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck…” He breathed out, his mouth hanging open as he quickly moved his hips up and pushed Gerard’s down to have him grind down on him, the feeling of their cocks throbbing against each other driving Frank absolutely insane. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard kept moving his hand up and down his length quickly, trying to keep up with Frank kissing him, but it turned out to be hard. It was mostly just Frank sucking on his lips. He almost felt too overwhelmed to speak but gathered all his energy to open his mouth and speak coherent sentences.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can’t wait to be back home.” He managed to say in between moans. “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me.” Gerard could feel it building in his stomach, he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, so he really hoped Frank was getting close as he didn’t want to finish too soon.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Actually, I’ve been thinking about it for so long. We never have time for ourselves.” He started, taking deep breaths, giving his cock a squeeze. “I got off yesterday thinking about you, about the things I’d do to you if we were in a bedroom alone...” He trailed off to let out a series of curse words, the knot in his stomach tightening.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I thought of tying you up, having you all sprawled out on a bed for me so I could tease you and make you beg me to give you what you want.” He stopped for a few seconds to tilt his head back and squeeze his eyes shut and gasp, Gerard moaning almost simultaneously. He wanted his words to send Gerard over the edge. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Or I could ruin your mouth, fuck down your throat until you’re drained of all your energy, or I could just fuck you from behind and make you watch me wreck you in the mirror.” He moaned loudly, placing one of his hands on Gerard’s ass, harshly squeezing it. “You’d like any of that? Tell me how much you want it.” He moaned, feeling himself get closer and closer as time went by, the feeling of exhaustion being one he shared with Gerard. The redhead could barely speak, he just nodded, ‘please’ being the only word he was able to pronounce.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Shit- I’m so close please can I…” Gerard’s eyes rolled to the back of his mouth, precum was spilling down his cock and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold it in even if Frank told him to.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“What? Can you what?” Frank bit his lip and looked down, staring at their hands both desperately trying to go faster. “You wanna finish? Is that what you want?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard nodded quickly, his eyes wide and his throat dry, squeezing his own cock, before moaning loudly when his hand was replaced by Frank’s inked one, the dark-haired now getting off the two of them. He was panting, sweating and groaning, probably just as close as Gerard was. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck Frank I’m gonna- <em>fuck<em>, you’re so hot and I love the way you make me feel and-” Gerard wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he came hard all over Frank’s hand, moaning loudly as he did so, making the other male’s cock twitch at the sight, and it was enough for him to finish as well.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The two men were panting, Frank being the first one to come down from his high. He wiped the hand that had been around Gerard’s cock on his jeans, taking deep and loud breaths. His entire body was shaking, while Gerard’s was totally relaxed; the redhead was exhausted. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank smiled, pulling his boxers back over his cock, doing the same for Gerard before moving his somewhat ‘clean’ hand up to push some of the red strands of hair covering Gerard’s eyes away from his face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard smiled back, opening his eyes, looking down at his boyfriend’s hand that was still resting on his thigh and not in his hair. He cleared his throat and pushed his head up to look at Frank properly, grabbing the other’s hand with both of his own hands, beginning to twirl his tongue around Frank’s tattooed fingers, licking the cum off of them, gulping hard and letting the liquid run down his throat. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Stop that, you’re gonna make me hard again.” Frank said with a laugh, making his lover giggle as well, but Gerard didn’t stop until he had completely licked and swallowed all of Frank’s cum. He let the dark-haired’s hand fall down once he was done, and rested his head on Frank’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I still think you’re a creep.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Frank snorted loudly, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “Well, you didn’t seem to care about that when my hand was around your throat.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Gerard rolled his eyes playfully, nuzzling the underside of the other man’s jaw, pressuring gentle and soft kisses against his neck. He closed his eyes, smiling contently. “Hush. I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I told you not to fall asleep on m-” He sighed, affectionately running his arms over Gerard’s back. "You have about fifteen minutes to nap before the movie ends." He smiled, pausing for a few seconds, pressing a kiss to Gerard's temple. “Love you Gee.”</p><p>“Love you too Frank.” The taller mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck, humming softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write a second chapter about what happens when they get back home depending on my mood, I'll figure it out later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>